


Melt

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Car Sex, F/F, Female Billy Hargrove, Female Billy Hargrove/Female Steve Harrington, Female Steve Harrington, Food Sex, Genderswap, Just Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Popsicles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Billie fucks Stevie with a popsicle.-Billie places a hand on Stevie’s knee, rucks her skirt up till she can get to skin and then slides her hand up further under the skit.“What are you doing, someone might see.” Stevie complains but does nothing to stop Billie’s hand from moving higher.“No one is going to see, get on your knees for me bambi.” Billie says leering at Stevie.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	Melt

Melt

“Come on bambi, let’s go to the corner store, it’s way to fucking hot.” Billie says walking into the living room and stretching her shirt sticking uncomfortably in the heat. 

“I’m supposed to be waiting for the repair man.” Stevie reminds, not moving, grumbling when Billie stand’s over her blocking the fan. The air condition had gone out in the middle of the night, leaving the house hot and humid, even taking a dip in the pool hadn’t helped, it was more like a slow boil. 

“I’ll get you back in plenty of time.” Billie assure reaching down, Stevie sighs blowing her bangs out of her face before giving in and letting herself be pulled up. Billie grins licking over her lips as she gets her way, slides an arm around Stevie’s waist despite the uncomfortable heat. Stevie pulls away long enough to grab her phone before allowing Billie’s arm right back against her back, tacky with sweat.

Billie frowns as she slides into her old blue Camaro thighs sticking uncomfortably skin pulling against the leather seats. Stevie’s got a light blue skirt down to her knees and slides in easily laughing when Billie glares at her. “You want all that skin on display, this is the price you pay babe.” Stevie offers with a smile leaning over and smacking a kiss to Billie’s cheek. Billie turns catches her mouth, she tastes sweet and smells like artificial strawberries from the lip gloss she is always applying. 

“You like my skin on display.” Billie husks, hand catching the back of Stevie’s neck before she can pull away.

Stevie bites her lip on a smile, “Yeah I do.” Billie catches her mouth again moaning as long delicate fingers slide over her bare thigh. 

“To fucking hot for this.” Billie complains as they break apart, sweat pricking over their bodies, the sun hot and unforgiving as it shines through the windows.

“Wouldn’t be so hot if you actually turned the car on.” Stevie says with a laugh rolling down her window. Billie ignores her and starts the car as she rolls her own window down. The air is hot for the first few minutes adding to the uncomfortable heat. Billie slaps Stevie’s hand away when she tries to switch the radio station, Stevie huffs and pouts sliding low in her seat trying to keep as much of her skin in the shadow of the car as possible.

It is a short drive to the convenience store, only a few people are mingling about as they walk in, no one they actually have to acknowledge. Billie is glad they don’t run into any of the kids that hover around Stevie all the time, doesn’t feel like sharing her attention, not that she ever does. Stevie immediately drags Billie over to the small chest freezer filled with different ice cream and popsicles. 

“Get whatever you want bambi.” Billie says pressing close despite the fact that they are both still uncomfortably warm, leaves a lingering kiss against Stevie’s neck before heading to grab them some drinks. When she gets back Stevie has just picked out her ice cream and Billie grabs the same one she always eats handing it to Stevie as she heads toward the counter. Billie has a sudden thought and grabs two bland looking fruit flavored pops before heading to the counter. Stevie sends her questioning looks when she tosses the two popsicles onto the counter, Billie ignores her, she will find out soon enough. 

Billie shoves everything but Stevie’s ice cream into a small cooler she keeps on the floor in the backseat of the Camaro for days like today. This time when Stevie fiddles with the radio Billie allows it, just hands over her ice cream and drives them to the quarry. 

Billie parks, but leaves the car on, they get a little bit of a breeze here but not enough to keep them from melting. Billie digs her own ice cream from the cooler and eats it for a few minutes watching Stevie out of the corner of her eyes. Billie places a hand on Stevie’s knee, rucks her skirt up till she can get to skin and then slides her hand up further under the skit. 

“What are you doing, someone might see.” Stevie complains but does nothing to stop Billie’s hand from moving higher.

“No one is going to see, get on your knees for me bambi.” Billie says leering at Stevie.

“Billie I’m eating my ice cream.” Stevie complains with a pout.

“And you can continue to eat your ice cream, on your knees for me bambi, lean out the window.” Stevie hesitates for a moment before kicking off her shoes and shuffling around till she is on her knees half of her upper body hanging out the open window as she slurps on her ice cream. “Good girl.” Billie praises dropping her own ice cream out the open window, it isn’t what she really wanted anyhow. Stevie squirms with a soft hum at the praise, Billie slides her hands over Stevie’s skirt, traces the outline of her panties with the tip on a blunt nail.

Billie likes to tease but it is hot and she cannot intact her plan if she waits too long, the popsicles won’t last in the cooler for long, can’t have them getting soft. Billie trails her hands down to Stevie’s knees, nails ghosting over soft mole spotted skin as she works the skirt up over Stevie’s ass, pooling it over the arch of her back. Stevie squirms anew as Billie leans in and presses her mouth against soft pink cotton.

“Cute panties baby.” Billie presses her tongue flat, stroking Stevie through her panties.

“Billlie.” Stevie moans out squirming anew and pressing back firmly Billie snickers as she hears Stevie’s ice cream hit the ground.

“Dammit.” Stevie hisses leaning away from Billie as she leans down to stare mournfully at her ice cream.

“Don't worry bambi, I’ll buy you another one later.” Billie assure nails digging into Stevie’s thighs as she pulls her back against her mouth.

“Fine but I want real ice cream, from the parlor not the convenience store.” Stevie’s tone is demanding.

“Brat.” Billie hisses snapping the band of Stevie’s panties as she works them down her thighs. Billie drags one of Stevie's legs up enough to get the panties off, and then works them off of the other leg, tosses them carelessly in the backseat. 

Stevie just laughs cutting off with a moan as Billie nudges her knees further apart so she can lick into her. “Wanna try something, you gonna let me?” Billie asks lips brushing against Stevie’s dripping entrance tongue slipping in for another taste, she always gets so wet for BIllie. 

"What do you want to do?" Stevie sounds equal parts excited and uneasy, she doesn't always like everything Billie tries. 

"It's a surprise." Billie is pretty sure she will like it but Stevie also gets in her head about things, it is always easier to introduce new things if they are surprises. 

"I didn't like your last surprise." Stevie reminds.

"I know bambi, and I made it up to you, didn't I?" Billie bites softly against the curve of Stevie's ass, over two of her pretty little moles. She had made it up to Stevie, her jaw ached for hours after but she had been forgiven.

"Yeah." Billie licks over her mouth, knows Stevie is wavering, trails her mouth a little lower to suck a mark where ass meets thigh.

"Let me?" Billie asks when she pulls away admiring the mark she has left, rubbing her thumb into it enjoying the little moan she pulls.

Stevie turns to look at her, bottom lip pinched between her teeth, stares for a long moment before finally giving in. "Okay."

"Good girl." Billie smirks as Stevie flushes turning her head away as she squirms. Billie angles awkwardly and grabs the little cooler in back, rummaging around in it till she finds what she is looking for.

When Stevie tries to turn again, to get a look at what is coming Billie distracted her slides two fingers between her soaking lips and starts stroking her, twisting her hand so she can rub her thumb over Stevie's clit. It makes her other task a little more difficult, she has to use her teeth to tear the wrapper from the popsicle she retrieved. Stevie doesn't even hear it too distracted, moaning, as she humps back on to Billie's fingers.

Billie is glad she snagged the ice packs form Stevie’s freezer before dragging her to the car, there is no way the popsicle would have made it otherwise. Stevie whines when Billie removes her fingers, tries to press back, only stopping when Billie bites hard into the meat of her ass. "Stay." Stevie huffs, but she listens, hips stilling. 

The air is heavy with anticipation, the radio tuned to some station Billie doesn't like but Stevie does. It is crooning out something kind of soft, alien to the heat building in the car between them. Some man singing about some woman who will never love him, RIP him but Billie can't relate, knows Stevie loves her.

Billie leans in close blows hot air against Stevie's dripping lips, glistening in the sunlight streaming in, wet with anticipation of what Billie is going to do to her. Billie digs her thumb into the hickey she has sucked into Stevie's thigh as she positions the popsicle, it is just starting to drip. 

Stevie groans with the sting, body going tense as Billie presses the frozen treat low against her clit dragging the cold icy surface back and forth. "Wha–" Stevie's breath hitches as Billie drags it back, sliding over her lips and up, to where she is open and wet. "What are yo–" Stevie cuts off with a gasp as Billie presses the popsicle in.

"Omg Billie what the fuck is that!?" Stevie tries to get away from the cold but Billie gets a firm hand on her hip, keeping Stevie where she wants her.

"It's your surprise, you're doing so good baby, you're taking it so well." Billie coos watching as the popsicle slides in and out of Stevie, God it is making a mess. 

"It's so fucking cold." Stevie whines but her hips are hitching trying to take in more as Billie drags it back out of her, waiting a beat before pressing it back in. 

"Don't worry bambi I'll warm you right back up when we're done." Billie promises can’t tear her eyes away from the fluid dripping out of Stevie a mix of her own juices and the melting popsicle. Her thighs are shinny with it as it trails down to puddle on the seat, Billie squirms thighs sticking to the leather seats with the heat building.

"This can't be sanitary." Stevie whines, Billie doesn't answer instead she leans in and starts licking at her around the popsicle. "Oh, shit." Stevie moans breathy, she presses back into Billi as her hands scramble at her shirt.

"What are you doing bambi?" Billie asks a little mocking as she lifts her head to watch Stevie struggle with her shirt.

"I'm to fucking hot." She whines out, pulling at it.

"Someone might see." Billie mocks, laughing as a foot presses back and toes find her ribs.

"Shut up and help me." Stevie pants, toes painted in lilac digging in deeper.

"I got you baby." Billie snickers and popping the button on her skirt and untucks her pastel polo from it, rucking it up till Stevie can get her hands on it and drag it off. Billie drags her hand over all of this new flesh on display, on display for her and any passerby to see. She presses the popsicle in a little deeper, a little harder, eye casting over their surroundings just checking. No one gets a free show of her Stevie. Billie, satisfied no one is around focuses back on Stevie, pulls the popsicle out to check and decides it is finished doesn't want to risk hurting her, tosses it out her window.

"Billlie!" Stevie whines in complaint as she is left empty and waiting, clenching around nothing as she squirms.

"Just give me a minute bambi, I got you, you're doing so good, I got two just for this." Billie slides her hand down Stevie's spine, trailing down her ass cheek and presses at that bruise again, pulling more whines. Billie digs around in the cooler again for the last popsicle, kind of wishes she had gotten more, next time, ripping it open with her teeth she doesn't waste any time just presses it right into Stevie.

"Last one let's make it count baby, think you can cum for me?" Billie asks knows Stevie is close, can tell by the desperate moan she makes when Billie finally presses the popsicle into her.

"Yesss." Stevie moans about hips working and Billie just holds the popsicle still and lets her work herself on it. Billie licks her mouth, can still taste Stevie and the popsicle, drags her free hand down her body and pops the button on her short, drags the zipper down and then starts rubbing her clit already so on edge.

"You look so fucking dirty right now bambi, fuck it's so hot." Billie moans out sliding her hand lower inside her shorts so she can get two fingers into her own vagina dripping with how turned on she is from watching Stevie. "Rub your clit for me bambi, want to watch you cum, watch you drip all over my seats."

Stevie groans hand reaching down to follow Billie's command, fingers working overtime against her clit, hips twisting trying to get exactly what she wants. It doesn't take too long, Billie leans over and bites into the meat of Stevie's ass, sucking at the flesh till Stevie is shaking, moaning out her orgasm as she squirts all over Billie's leather seats.

Fuck usually Billie has to have a vibrator to get Stevie to squirt, watching her get off that hard form a popsicle sends Billie over the edge, fingers working in and out, rubbing over her clit in the confined space of her pants as she cums. Billie watches Stevie continue to shake as she pulls the popsicle free, barley any icy surface left, and throws it out the open window. There's a lake in the seat pooled around Stevie's knees and cleanup is going to be a bitch.

"Fuck baby, you did so good, cam so fucking hard." Billie rasps drags Stevie’s skirt down her legs before pulling on Stevie's twitching hips to pull her fully into the Camaro. Billie drags her back till she has a lap full of Stevie, she is dripping onto Billie's pants but she cares even less about that than her upholstery. 

"If I get an infection from this I am never speaking to you again." Stevie mumbles, turning her head to nuzzle against Billie’s cheek as she kicks her skirt to the floor.

"I suppose that's fair. You talk too much anyways, could use a break." Billie teases, kisses at the edge of Stevie’s lips, ignoring the elbow jabbed toward her stomach for it. 

“You’re disgusting and I hate you.” Stevie’s tone gives her away, all fond and adoring.

“Love you too bambi. Now get your bra off and get in the back seat so I can clean you up." Billie grins licking over her chin, Stevie mimics the movement of her tongue with hooded eyes before hurrying to do as told.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't usually write femslash, hopefully that isn't painful obvious.


End file.
